


SunriseSpreadsheets87

by kiranerys42



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M, Podfic Welcome, Sunrise Bay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 10:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24349738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiranerys42/pseuds/kiranerys42
Summary: Once Patrick starts watching Sunrise Bay, he can't stop.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 50
Kudos: 162





	SunriseSpreadsheets87

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whetherwoman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whetherwoman/gifts).



> Written in response to a prompt by whetherwoman.
> 
> Unbeta'd.

David is worried about Patrick.

In the weeks leading up to the remodel, they were both busy with work. But once the store officially closed, there really wasn’t much to do but wait. Sure, David stopped by the store most days to check in on Ronnie’s progress, but—Patrick couldn’t join him for that. There was no way David was going to ruin this remodel by putting Patrick and Ronnie in the same room together.

David had assumed that Patrick would use this time to catch up on some chores, practice guitar, and maybe read a few books. And that’s how it went, for the first few days, at least.

Then Patrick started watching Sunrise Bay on Interflix.

*

David has nearly dozed off on the couch when he’s startled awake.

“David,” Patrick says. “ _David._ ”

“Mm?” David replies, blinking slowly as he shifts from where he’s curled up beside Patrick on the couch. “What’s wrong?”

“Vivian Blake was _possessed_! By her father!” 

“Oh, you’re on season 3 already?”

“If _that’s_ why she became head of surgery—then she’s not actually qualified! Did she even go to medical school!?”

“Mmkay. I think it’s time for bed.”

“I’ll be there in a minute,” Patrick says. “It already started autoplaying the next one, and it’s the season finale.”

David kisses the top of Patrick’s head. “Mmhm. Sure. Don’t stay up all night, okay?”

David isn’t sure when Patrick joins him in bed; he’s asleep long before that happens. He suspects Patrick stayed up late, though, based on his knowledge of what happens in the season 3 finale of Sunrise Bay. And also because of the dark circles under Patrick’s eyes the next day.

*

“Wait, isn’t this from season 2? I thought you already watched this one,” David asks two days later. 

“It’s research,” Patrick replies, pausing the TV before turning to his laptop and typing intently, the keys _clack-clacking_ a bit more loudly than seems strictly necessary.

“Research for—you know what, never mind. I’m just glad you’re having fun.”

Patrick doesn’t seem to hear David. He just continues typing.

*

The next day, David gets a text from Alexis.

 **Alexis** : hey is Patrick ok?

 **David** : um yes why?

 **Alexis** : are you SURE hes ok David

 **Alexis** : like are you sure sure

 **David** : omg just TELL ME 

**Alexis** : so like

 **Alexis** : you need to tell your husband to stop being such a jerk on the Sunrise Bay forums 

**Alexis** : I don't want to ban him David but I WILL if I have to 

**Alexis** : we have rules for a reason ok he can’t break them just because he has a “personal connection” to the show or whatever

 **David** : wtf how do you even know it’s him

 **Alexis** : ummm its obvious

 **Alexis** : hes been posting spreadsheets of all the characters and stuff

 **Alexis** : to prove some point about the shows timeline being super fucked

 **Alexis** : hes not even wrong but its causing a LOT of problems 

**David** : ok fine I’ll talk to him

*

When David gets home that night, Patrick is sitting on the couch in exactly the same spot where he was sitting that morning. David can’t tell if he’s moved at all.

“Hey,” David says. He’s not sure if a sexy voice or a gentle voice would be the best way to get Patrick’s attention right now, so he tries for something in between, which just comes out sounding like an awkward whisper.

“Hey,” Patrick replies. He doesn’t look up from his laptop.

“How was your day?” David asks.

Patrick doesn’t respond for a long moment. “Fine,” he says eventually, after some aggressive _clack-clacking_ of his keyboard.

“Make any good spreadsheets?”

There’s another pause before Patrick responds. “Uh-huh,” he says. 

David sighs. “Listen, I _know_ about the massive plot hole in the middle of season 4, and the timing problem with Vivian’s pregnancy; I get it, I really do, but—“

“Huh?” Patrick says, finally looking up. “Sorry, was that—can you say that again? Is it something about the store?” Patrick narrows his eyes. “Did Ronnie—”

“Patrick,” David interrupts. “You need to _stop_. Alexis says she’ll ban you from the forums.”

“Alexis?” Patrick rubs his eyes. “What—wait. _Alexis_ is sunrisefan86?” He slams his laptop shut indignantly. “David, she has _no idea_ how to run a forum, she’s—“ 

“Shh, I know.” David sits down next to Patrick, grabs the computer from Patrick’s lap, and sets it on the coffee table. “How about you come to bed with me, and we’ll—” David leans in to give Patrick a kiss, but as he gets closer to Patrick, he has a change of heart. “Mmkay. How about you go _brush your teeth_ and _take a shower_ , and after that, you can join me in bed and tell me everything my sister has done wrong. Or,” David raises an eyebrow, “maybe we could find something _better_ to do in bed than talk about my sister?” 

Patrick smiles fondly. “Okay, David,” he says. “I guess you’re right.”

*

It’s a few days later, and David has put the whole Sunrise Bay thing out of his mind. 

“FUCK!” Patrick shouts from the next room.

“What’s wrong?” David asks, coming out of the kitchen with two mugs of coffee. Patrick’s sitting at the dining table, glaring at his cell phone. David sets one mug down in front of Patrick before sitting down across from him.

“It’s—it’s nothing,” Patrick says, aggressively tapping his phone a few times before flipping it over and setting it face down on the table. “Never mind.”

A few minutes later, David’s phone buzzes.

 **Alexis** : I’m so sorry, I had to do it, he wouldn’t stop talking about hippa or hippo or whatever that thing is

 **Alexis** : and idk how patient privacy works if you’re time traveling to treat your own grandmother?

 **Alexis** : and also sunrise bay is not a real place soooo who cares??? 

**Alexis** : seriously though i hope hes ok i feel so bad!!!! 

David glances up at Patrick, who has moved on from glaring at his phone to glaring at his coffee.

 **David** : he’ll be ok. I can cheer him up

 **Alexis** : ew David!!!!

Now David’s the one glaring at his phone before turning it face down on the table.

“Patrick,” David says. “Let’s go for a hike.”

Patrick looks up from his coffee in surprise. “A… hike?”

“Yes. A hike. I think you need to go outside.”

“David, did Alexis—“

“Mm, nope, not talking about that. We’re talking about going outside. Going for—a hike.” David tries very hard to sound enthusiastic about the prospect of a hike. He thinks he almost succeeds. 

“Okay. So. I know I made you go on a hike once, but—I’m reluctant to make you do that again. I can’t exactly promise a proposal at the end this time.”

“How about cheese and champagne?”

Patrick smiles. “I think I can manage that.”

David smiles back. “Then it’s a date.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic of] SunriseSpreadsheets87](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26484616) by [blackglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass), [carboncopies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carboncopies/pseuds/carboncopies), [wingedwords (gunpowderandlove)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunpowderandlove/pseuds/wingedwords), [wordsaremyfaith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsaremyfaith/pseuds/wordsaremyfaith)




End file.
